TEJIENDO SUEÑOS
by Yunuen
Summary: Como dice un proverbio: "Si Dios te dio limones, haz una limonada".


**.**

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por gusto, con todo el gusto de mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**TEJIENDO SUEÑOS**

Miguel Ángel llega a su casa después de haber salido a la tienda por una mega bolsa de papas fritas, y apenas entra, va derechito a sentarse al sillón para ver la retrasmisión de una caricatura clásica: El Oso Yogi, pero… ¡oh sorpresa!, encuentra que toda la sala está tapizada con manteles de todos los tamaños, con bordados en su superficie de diseños como manzanas, mariposas, flores, gatitos, perritos, perritos, aves, osos, abejas… y etc., etc.; cada mantel se ve que ha sido bordado con mucho esmero; y al pasar la vista por todo ese multicolor, se de cuenta que Rafael está sentado en el sillón con un mantel de mediano tamaño tejiéndole el borde con estambre y gancho con relativa calma y precisión.

- Punto… alto… Punto… medio… Punto… alto… Punto… medio… -

- ¡Quiubo hermano!, ¿Qué haciendo… tan atareado? – pareciera que ha pensado demasiado lo que debe decir.

- Punto… alto… Punto… medio… Punto… alto… Punto… medio… Aquí acabando con mi labor deejido. – no aparta la vista del gancho que tiene en su mano derecha - Punto… alto… Punto… medio… Punto… alto… Punto… medio… -

A Miguel Ángel ya no le sorprende que su hermano Rafael le conteste con tanta cortesía: desde que su Maestro Splinter lo puso a tejer con dos agujas para intentar con esta sencilla pero laboriosa técnica el que Rafael pudiese manejar su explosivo temperamento, y después de muchas agujas enchuecadas e hilo desperdiciado, al parecer ha resultado. Después del tejido con dos agujas, Rafael pasó al bordado y luego al tejido con ganchillo, y eso es lo que hace: 'ponerle orilla a las servilletas', como diría mi bisabuela.

- Pues veo que te falta mucho… y yo quiero ver televisión… no quiero perderme de ver a Yogi y a Bubu en acción. -

- Punto… alto… Punto… medio… Punto… alto… Punto… medio… Sigues hablando en rima, ¿eh? Punto… alto… Punto… medio… Punto… alto… Punto… medio… – y vuelve a no apartar la vista del su tejido.

- Hacerlo es divertido… Entiendo ahora porque Yogi habla en rima tan seguido. -

- Punto… alto… Punto… medio… Punto… alto… Punto… medio… Pero él lo hace parece fácil, como que tú tienes que pensar mucho las palabras que pueden rimar. Punto… alto… Punto… medio… punto… alto… Punto… medio… -

- Yogi práctica tiene… y yo... empezando estoy. -

- Punto… alto… Punto… medio… Punto… alto… Punto… medio… Por eso Sensei dice que: "La práctica hace al Maestro". Punto… alto… Punto… medio… Punto… alto… Punto… medio… - jala la hebra del hilo porque se ha acortado pronto lo que antes tenía.

- ¡Uy bro!, ¡Has sonado como mi hermano mayor! -

Rafael frunce el seño al sentir que ha sido comparado con el "Consentido", pero enseguida se calma.

- Punto… alto… Punto… medio… Punto… alto… Punto… medio… -

A Miguel Ángel le gustaría hacer la prueba de la nueva paciencia de su hermano, pero lo que ahora le importa es ver a "Yogi y la búsqueda del Tesoro".

- ¿Y te falta mucho?... Porque tengo un apuro. -

- Punto… alto… Punto… medio… Punto… alto… Punto… medio… Ya me dijiste que quieres ver a Yogi, pero yo no tengo un lugar de trabajo como Doni… Punto… alto… Punto… medio… Punto… alto… Punto… medio… Sólo aquí en la sala hay el suficiente espacio para poner todas las servilletas y manteles que debo acabar y entregárselos a Abril. Punto… alto… Punto… medio… Punto… alto… Punto… medio… -

- ¿Entregárselos a Abril? ¿Y eso?... ¡No, espera! ¡Eso no rimó! Abril…. Abril… Entregárselos… Pasárselos… Llevárselos…. MMmhhhh… ¿A Abril llevárselos? ¿Y que hará si son muchos? ¿Por todo su depa regarlos? –

- Punto… alto… Punto… medio… Punto… alto… Punto… medio… Los va a vender. Punto… alto… Punto… medio… Punto… alto… Punto… medio… Como le regale un bonito mantel para su recibidor de su tienda… Punto… alto… Punto… medio… Punto… alto… Punto… medio… una señora que fue a ver las antigüedades lo vio y le gustó, pero como nada más era uno y no está en venta, le encarg´po uno a Abril; Punto… alto… Punto… medio… Punto… alto… Punto… medio… y esa seño le dijo a su vecina… Punto… alto… Punto… medio… Punto… alto… Punto… medio… la vecina fue y también le dejo encargado un mantel que para su comedor… Punto… alto… Punto… medio… Punto… alto… Punto… medio… y esa vecina le dijo a su amiga… Punto… alto… Punto… medio… Punto… alto… Punto… medio… la amiga fue y también hizo varios encargos… Punto… alto… Punto… medio… Punto… alto… Punto… medio… y la amiga de la cuñada de la vecina prima de la seño…. -

- ¡OK, OK, ya capté!... Son tan bonitos tus manteles y servilletas… que son tantos los encargos que has perdido las cuentas. -

- Punto… alto… Punto… medio… Punto… alto… Punto… medio… Ni tanto… Punto… alto… Punto… medio… Punto… alto… Punto… medio… He podido organizarme para no volverme loco… Punto… alto… Punto… medio… Punto… alto… Punto… medio… -

- Así que el tejido no sólo acaba con el tedio… para saber administrarse… también es un buen remedio. -

- Pero también se puede tener algo de ayuda. – llega Donatelo con algún tipo de rueca, ese instrumento antiguo que usaron las tatarabuelas para hacer de la lana una madeja de hilo – ¿Me permites? -

Rafael por fin quita la atención de su labor.

- Claro. –

No cuestiona para nada a su hermano el genio quien coloca ese aparato que se parece a una rueca junto al sillón, toma la bola de estambre de la canastita en la que la tenía Rafael y la coloca dentro de la rueca, y procura que el extremo que va tomando Rafael para tejerlo quede de cierta manera.

- Mira. – Donatelo le explica a Rafael; Miguel Ángel también mira con curiosidad – La hebra va por aquí, y no tienes que estar tirando de la madeja para desenrollar más hilo, con el propio movimiento de tus manos al crear cada punto – tira un poco y otro poco de la hebra – este mecanismo tira de la hebra y siempre tienes el hilo que necesitas, evitando que malgastes 10 segundos valiosos de tiempo por cada tirón que le das a la hebra. -

- ¿Se ahorra diez segundos ahora con tu invento? ¡Es bien poquito! ¿Por qué _le haces tanto al cuento_? -

- ¿No comprendes, Mikey? Rafa debe tirar de la bola de estambre aproximadamente cada 2 minutos para hacerse de más hilo y seguir tejiendo, y si eso lo multiplicados por las horas que le lleva terminar el tejido de una pequeña servilleta, eso nos da como resultado… -

- ¡Un dolor de cabeza! – interrumpe a su hermano el genio antes de que quiera aplicar la Teoría de la Relatividad en una labor tan simple como un tejido – Hasta me dio por querer irme de aquí _de volada_ en una calesa. -

Rafael y Donatelo miran al más chico con extrañeza, pero Rafael pronto sale del shock.

- Entonces "eso" – señala la rueca – me va a ayudar a optimizar mi tiempo. – le sonríe de puro gusto – Gracias. – y le da un abrazo a su hermano.

- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – grita Miguel Ángel como cuando vio al tiburón ese que se iba a comer al papá del pececito llamado Nemo, y es tal su impresión, que abraza con fuerza la bolsa de papitas que lleva en brazos y la hace explotar, regando la fritura por todas partes - ¡RAFA TE DIJO GRACIAS, Y ESTA DANDOTE UN ABRAZO, DONI! ¡EL MUNDO SE VA A ACABAR EN UN _OKIDOKI_! -

- Posiblemente. – Donatelo se aparta de su hermano y sonríe divertido por las ocurrencias de su hermanito.

- Lo que pasa es que tú también quieres un abrazo. – dice Rafael y abre sus brazos para abrazar a Miguel Ángel.

- No… gracias… - Miguel Ángel retrocede, sí parece asustado – Tengo… tengo… que ir a Malasia. -

**-** Pero si siempre te la pasas dándome abrazos. -

- ¡No! ¡Ahora el que se la pasa abrazándome a diestra y siniestra tú eres! ¡Para todo hay un límite, para que te enteres! ¡Ya eres amable por las clases de tejido, pero ya me estás dando miedito! -

- Estás estresado, bro; un abrazo es lo mejor para calmar el espíritu. –

- ¡Si me alcanzas! –

Miguel Ángel corre a todo lo que dan sus piernas hacía alguna parte lejos de Rafael.

- Creo que Mikey ya le tiene pavor a tus abrazos. – Donatelo hace la observación.

- Será porque es al único que lo he fastidiado con abrazos. – Rafael sonríe triunfal – Sólo hartándolo así me ha dejado en paz, y sólo así he avanzado con las servilletas y manteles. –

Donatelo se dice a sí mismo que si Rafael ha conseguido pensar primero y actuar después, quieres decir que los ejercicios impuestos por su Maestro están dando resultados.

- Abril debe de estar ofreciéndolos a un buen precio si la demanda ha sido bastante buena. -

- Sí, pero el trabajo manual sale caro. –

- Ya veo. -

- Así conseguiré el suficiente efectivo para no tener que hacerla de mesero en tu café, y así abro cuanto antes mi bar; y no te dejo sólo con el paquete, te queda Leo, él puede ser el mesero y el cocinero. -

- Qué estupenda estrategia, bro. –

Rafael asiente y vuelve a su labor.

Donatelo sabe que ese sueño del bar o el café quizás no se realicen por razones de sobra muy sabidas, pero Rafael puede continuar tejiendo más sueños, y tal vez uno de ellos no sea tan inalcanzable.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ahora sí este fue un fic divagado hoy, investigado hoy, escrito hoy, revisado hoy y subido hoy mismo.

Yo llevé Corte y Confección en la primaria, así que más o menos sé tejer y bordar, y con esto que sé traté de explicar lo de bordar y tejer manteles y servilletas, ojala se haya entendido lo que hace Rafita.

Aparte:

Viendo 20 mil veces la peli Turtles Forever, ya sé qué es lo que puede llegar a fastidiar a Mikey.

xD

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, estimado(a) lector(a), y leer mi fic.

n.n


End file.
